Krosis
|RefID = }} Krosis (Dragon Language: Kro-sis, "Sorrow"-" ") is one of the eight major Dragon Priests, and is typically found at the dragon lair of Shearpoint. His full name translates to "Sorrow." Interactions Krosis is typically encountered at Shearpoint in the company of a leveled dragon. He emerges from his sarcophagus, which is located directly in front of the word wall, once approached. Krosis is a frost-based dragon priest, though he is often mistaken for a fire-based type, due to his tendency for using his Staff of Fireballs. Krosis is one of the three unique dragon priests not contained inside a building; the other two being Volsung and Nahkriin. His use of a Staff of Fireballs makes him more challenging than the other unique dragon priests. Notable items Upon his defeat, Krosis drops his mask – one of the eight mysterious dragon priest masks located throughout Skyrim. Collecting all eight masks is a requirement to restore the dragon priest shrine. The word wall guarded by Krosis contains all three words of the shout Throw Voice. Gallery Krosis Fireball Staff.jpg|The infamous staff he uses. Mask Of Krosis.jpg|The mask of Krosis being equipped. Krosis Mask worn.jpg|Krosis mask for archer assassin Trivia *Draugr will occasionally say "Unslaad Krosis," which means "Eternal Sorrow" in the dragons' tongue. When in their near-death pose, Deathlords may also just say "Krosis." *When Paarthurnax, Odahviing and tamed dragons engage in discussion with the Dragonborn, they tend to say "Krosis" to reflect a negative emotion that cannot be remedied, similar to the human phrases "too bad," "alas" or "what a shame." For example, when Paarthurnax is asked about Dragonrend he says, "But I do not know the Thu'um you seek, Krosis. It cannot be known to me." *Because dragon priests have a natural tendency to float backwards away from their attackers or otherwise strafe to maintain a healthy distance, Krosis is known to sometimes float off the northern cliff of Shearpoint if attacked from any direction other than north. **If the Dragonborn keeps their distance, there is a chance Krosis will drift behind a short rock and not attack. *In Page 195 of the Skyrim Official Game guide, it states that Krosis is at Kilkreath Ruins, while he is actually at Shearpoint. *Using the Sanguine Rose in the fight with Krosis will most likely end up in Krosis controlling the summoned Daedra. Summoning another Daedra makes the Daedra fight each other. *Approaching Shearpoint before the quest "Dragon Rising" is completed will result in no dragon being present, which may make the battle against Krosis easier. Bugs *Sometimes, if one approaches Krosis too quickly when he gets out of its coffin, he may not attack, and instead will remain passive. *Killing the dragon before facing Krosis and then hiding behind the dragon's skeleton may cause Krosis to float back and forth aimlessly, making it possible to shoot him with arrows without being attacked. To fix this, shout at him. *Sometimes, if the Unrelenting Force shout was used, or if Krosis is killed with an arrow, he may become trapped amongst the rocks on the cliff, making it impossible to loot his body and retrieve the mask. *Leaving the Dragonstone and coming back will make the ash pile of Krosis disappear, making the mask of Krosis unavailable. The skeleton however should still be present, and possible to loot. *After killing the dragon, sometimes Krosis will not come out of his tomb at all. There is currently no known way to fix this bug. *Sometimes, after defeating Krosis, his body might disappear, making it impossible to loot any of his items. * After defeating Krosis, it is possible to pick up his staff lying on the ground, and then acquire a second staff from his ashes. Both have the same stats, making it possible to sell one while keeping the other. There are no known circumstances that have to be met for this to happen; it has been completely coincidental. * On occasion, Krosis will be missing from his allocated tomb. *He may fall down the northern cliff after floating away from the Dragonborn, as a result he may sometimes get stuck between rocks below and unable to do anything other than recasting Frost Cloak once it runs out. Appearances * de:Krosis es:Krosis fr:Krosis it:Krosis pl:Krosis ru:Кросис (жрец)